


Hey Ballerina

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Developing Relationship, Double Drabble, F/F, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief- and awkward - moment between Rosa and Amy as they share lunch together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Ballerina

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



> Written for aphrodite_mine as a treat for femmeslash ex!

“So what made you look at me and say ‘ballerina’?” asked Rosa. They were splitting a sack lunch at Amy’s desk on a gray Tuesday morning, and Amy had greeted her with a blurted out ‘hey ballerina’.

Amy raised an eyebrow, avoiding saying anything that might give her away. She squeezed her sandwich in an anxious hand. “Because you said you were one? Please, please tell me you were one.”

“Chill, I did,” Rosa said, chucking Amy under the chin gently. “It’s just that nobody calls me that anymore.”

Amy shrugged. “Sometimes I watch you move and…I just think it’s really neat when you…move?” Amy cringed. “I’m sorry, Rosa, I’m really bad at flirting.”

“It’s cool. I’m used to it.” Amy scrunched up her nose, and Rosa pecked her on the cheek just for making a face. Rosa slid her sunglasses on and crumpled her brown paper take out bag in her fist, then stomped toward the side exit. “Watch me all you want. Just don’t call me that while we’re in the field or I’ll tell Hitchcock to show you his appendix scar again.”

Amy nodded, shuddering at the thought. And leaned surreptitiously over in her chair to watch Rosa leave. “You definitely move like a ballerina,” she mumbled to herself, smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Brooklyn Nine Nine** , all of whom are the property of the **Fox Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
